


The IdoldiGAYS (Sorry)

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Perfect Dream Project, The Backyardigans
Genre: Although this isn't WOY-related, F/F, F/M, I am a 12-year-old girl writing this crap, I haven't written a single age difference fanfic, I write fanfics that are mostly F/F and sometimes but not often incest and age difference, I'm Love Live and WOY trash, I'm sorry what am I making?, M/M, Memes, More like The BackyardiGAYS plus Idols equals The IdoldiGAYS, Okay maybe I AM Backyardigans trash, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, The Backyardigans plus Idols equals The Idoldigans, Why Did I Write This?, this is a piece of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Something something something something something something blah blah blah...





	The IdoldiGAYS (Sorry)

So, they are literally saying the meaning of their names

 

Honoka: My name is Faint!

Eli: My name is Picture Village!

Kotori: My name is Little Bird!

Umi: My name is Ocean!

Rin: My name is Signified Fever!

Maki: My name is True Princess!

Nozomi: My name is Hope!

Hanayo: My name is Flower World!

Nico: My name is Smile!

Chika: My name is A Thousand Songs!

Riko: My name is Pear Child!

Kanan: My name is Foothill!

Dia: My name is Diamond!

You: My name is Positive!

Yoshiko: My name is Dark Wing, don't call me Good Child!

Hanamaru: My name is Flower Circle!

Mari: My name is Ball-Ri!

Ruby: My name is Ruby! (The only name without a meaning LOL)

Ayumu: My name is A Step To My Dreams!

Kasumi: My name is Haze!

Shizuku: My name is Drop!

Karin: My name is Forest!

Ai: My name is Love!

Kanata: My name is Beyond!

Setsuna: My name is Bean Crop!

Emma: My name is Emma! (Oof, another name without a meaning)

Rina: My name is Akira The Crop!

All: And we're... breathe in... YOOOOOOOOOOOUR IIIDOOOOOOOOOL FRIENDS, DAH IDOLDIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!!!

Honoka: I'm gay for Little Bird and Ocean!

Eli: I'm gay for Hope!

Kotori: I'm gay for Faint and Ocean!

Umi: I'm gay for Faint and Little Bird!

Rin: I'm gay for Flower World!

Maki: I'm gay for Smile!

Nozomi: I'm gay for Picture Village!

Hanayo: I'm gay for Signified Fever!

Nico: I'm gay for True Princess!

Chika: I'm gay for Pear Child and Positive!

Riko: I'm gay for A Thousand Songs and Positive!

Kanan: I'm gay for Ball-Ri!

Dia: I'm gay for Good Child! (Yoshiko: IT'S DARK WING!)

You: I'm gay for A Thousand Songs and Pear Child!

Yoshiko: I'm gay for Diamond!

Hanamaru: I'm gay for Ruby!

Mari: I'm gay for Foothill!

Ruby: I'm gay for Flower Circle!

Ayumu: I'm gay for an Original Character!

Kasumi: I'm gay for Drop!

Shizuku: I'm gay for Haze!

Karin: I'm gay for Love!

Ai: I'm gay for Forest!

Kanata: I'm gay for Emma!

Setsuna: I'm gay for Akira The Crop!

Emma: I'm gay for Beyond!

Rina: I'm gay for Bean Crop!

All: WE'VE GOT THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD TO PERFORM! SO... YOOOOOOOUR IDOL FRIENDS, THE IDOOOOOOOOLDIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS

 

 

 

_Why am I making this, please help me._


End file.
